1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved press-connecting head structure of a pair of press-connecting pliers for connecting a coaxial terminal, and especially to an improved press-connecting head structure of which the press-connecting head can be used on a BNC type coaxial terminal, an RCA type coaxial terminal and an F type coaxial terminal, or used on F type coaxial terminals of different specifications to press-connect with a coaxial signal line through a simple action of inserting/retracting, thereby the range of application of a pair of press-connecting pliers can be enlarged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-3 that are drawings showing the types of various normally used coaxial terminals for coaxial signal lines at the present time; the types of terminals at least include the F type coaxial terminal 10 shown in FIG. 1, the BNC type coaxial terminal 20 shown in FIG. 2 and the RCA type coaxial terminal 30 shown in FIG. 3. Wherein the difference among these types of coaxial terminals mainly is due to the demand of mating with equipment they are to connect, thus different types of connectors are formed. However basically, the connecting structure for coaxial terminals and coaxial signal lines does not have any evident change; similarly, the coaxial signal lines are directly press fixed on the tailing ends of the coaxial terminals by direct pressing in for connecting.
A pair of press-connecting pliers used to press connect a coaxial signal line with a coaxial terminal are provided with a fixed block and a press-connecting head; when the coaxial terminal and the tailing end of the coaxial signal line are placed between the fixed block and the press-connecting head of the of press-connecting pliers, handles are pressed to render the press-connecting head to move toward the fixed block, then the coaxial terminal and the coaxial signal line can be press connected and fixed.
However, the coaxial terminals stated above at least include the RCA type coaxial terminals, the BNC type coaxial terminals and the F type coaxial terminals, they are very different by appearance as are the shapes shown in FIGS. 1-3; and even connecting heads of same type have different specifications by size, this makes the press-connecting head used on a pair of conventional press-connecting pliers for a coaxial terminal able to only do press connecting on a single coaxial terminal, thereby the press-connecting pliers are limited in their range of application.